


for what we are given we give thanks

by lazulisong



Series: sam deserves better than these assholes [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lysapadin asked:</p><p>What are Sam and his two pet assholes up to on Turkey Day?</p><p>I'M GLAD YOU ASKED, BRO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for what we are given we give thanks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lysapadin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/gifts).



SAM is with his family eating the shit out of his momma's cooking. BUCKY AND STEVE were originally going to be eating shitty Chinese food in their jammies -- Steve has plaid, Bucky has Minion -- and watching Animal Planet, for which they both have a disease, but then Pepper sent Happy with a giant-ass hamper full of like ALL OF THE THINGS FOREVER and they ended up having like ten pounds of turkey and never you mind how many pounds of side dishes plus like three pies. They have a good time by themselves watching, I don't even know what's on Animal Planet today, some awful show about this border collie - pit bull mix that was rescued from some horrible fate and had like ten surgeries and some tiny kid like, donates five dollars to its medical expenses and the community _rallies around this dog_ and neither Bucky, Steve, nor I am ashamed to admit that buckets and pails of tears happened. 

GOD I am conflicted about those shows, like I love them but I dislike the way I end up with tears dripping down my face and snot everywhere when the dog runs out joyously and the small child of the wonderful family that adopted it squeals and flings its arms around it. 

Bucky and Steve cry QUARTS, okay, practically GALLONS.

Anyway they're perfectly happy cuddled up on the couch under about fifteen of those furry microfibre blankets, three actual tons of food, and the border collie / pit bull mix hesitantly wagging its tail at the vet assistant for the first time. 

Steve's so happy he could burst with Bucky safe and warm and cuddled up with him and if he plays his cards just right he can put his head down on Bucky's shoulder just like he used to before ... everything ... and be surrounded by Bucky's scent and warmth and everything is _awesome_.

Bucky's feeling pretty good too, between the cozy soft blankets and the dog learning to trust humans and also Steve right there where he belongs, right where Bucky can see him. He's maybe not up to having a libido yet but it's awful real nice, having Steve close like this.

Sam, likewise, is having a great time at home shoveling all of the food forever into his mouth, like his mother is literally the best cook ever, you guys, you don't even understand. He has ham and three types of salad and two types of rolls and biscuits and turkey and green bean casserole but not the shitty type, no this is the delicious fresh type, and sweet potatoes with marshmallow on top and candied carrots and then he takes a deep breath in and he has cranberry sauce and more turkey and then he has roasted veg and stuffing and gravy. Then they waddle their way to the kitchen to help his momma clean up and afterward they collapse on the couches and sort of watch a football game but mostly snore. Sam has Jodi sacked out on top of him. Then they wake from their food comas and have pie and cake. It would take three years to describe the desserts Sam's momma can make, but there's pecan pie and pumpkin pie and cherry pie and four kinds of cake and the ceremonial first eggnog of the Christmas season.

\-- 

When Sam comes home Steve and Bucky are sleeping off their Thanksgiving but they wake up when Sam closes the door and says he needs help because his momma has sent them some stuff, so Steve stretches, long long long, and then Bucky wakes up in a hurry because Oh my god, _Sarah sent Jodi to stay with them while she does Black Friday_ and the day after Thanksgiving is full of BABIES and PIE.

They have a pretty good time.


End file.
